


Kinktober Day #3: Smoke/Bandit

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drinking, Edgeplay, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Smut, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Day #3 of Kinktober: Sensory Deprivation, Edgeplay, Temperature Play, Knifeplay.Smoke gets revenge on Bandit for a prank.





	Kinktober Day #3: Smoke/Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do... SO MUCH RESEARCH... because I had NO IDEA how to write any of this. Plus a big thanks to the R6 Fanfic Discord for picking this pairing because I didn't know who to pair up with Smoke. :) I love you guys! <3
> 
> Also, I am aware of how late this was, I had a few episodes of depression and it just kept me from writing. How convenient. :D
> 
> Now, enjoy! :)
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests!  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special! (made a new one because the link looked sketchy haha.)

Last week Bandit played an awful prank on Smoke.

Last week Smoke told Bandit that he would pay for it.

Now, Bandit was definitely going to pay…

 

The preparations were complete, and now Smoke just had to get his victim in this room… After minutes of plotting a way to essentially kidnap Bandit, he had it. He wouldn’t drug him, oh no. Bandit would never turn down an opportunity to drink someone under the table. That’s it. James would get Dominic piss drunk… Him being drunk would be hilarious… He’d wake up thinking it was an awful nightmare. Sounds like music to James’s ears… 

 

James snuck some liquor into the base and invited Bandit for a drink in his room. At this point, Bandit had long forgotten about the nasty stunt he had pulled. So he had thought nothing of it. Just a couple of guys sharing a drink, what’s so bad about that? To Bandit’s knowledge, absolutely nothing.

Bandit came by around 11 at night. Smoke welcomed him as friendly as he could possibly manage, the audacity of this bitch.

Smoke started him off with a couple beers to get him tipsy, but it was honestly more like fifteen that really did it for him. James was starting to get pissed off at how high Bandit’s alcohol tolerance was, until the German began to sway in his seat. Smoke had other beverages on hold in case the beers didn’t work… now that didn’t seem too necessary.

James only put his plan into action when Bandit nearly fell out of his seat. Now he just had to get Bandit from the table, to his bed. It should also be known that he has pulled from the wall so he could walk around it…

“Dominic, I think you should lay down.”

Bandit hesitated before agreeing, nodding his head then using Smoke to keep his balance. The bed creaked as the German threw himself down and got himself comfortable on his back. James couldn’t deny that seeing Bandit in such a fragile state gave him an incredible hardon. Luckily, he kept the big lights off, the only light coming from a lamp on his nightstand. He could tend to himself for only a few seconds before strapping down Bandit and giving him what he deserves.

Smoke had prepped cuffs on the corners of his bed. How convenient. He slowly slipped one on his wrist, then the other. Bandit was none the wiser. He did the same for his ankles. Still, the German had no clue.

It wasn't until he tried moving that he realized something was wrong. “James?” He asked, looking around in confusion. Smoke didn't respond, instead, he blindfolded Bandit. He was nearly yelling now, demanding that he knew what was going on, and that Smoke should let him go. James only chuckled… He showed no pity. He got so loud that James actually had to stuff his mouth with cloth.

“Didn’t anyone teach you to be quiet?” James squatted down next to him and whispered to him.

He kept his preparations hidden at his desk, of course not hidden very well. He kept a cloth over his assortment of tools, he first went for a sharp serrated knife, he also went ahead and grabbed a blunt blade that he stuck in his belt loop for later. Holding the sharp blade in his hand, he began to cut away Bandit’s clothing, starting with the shirt. Of course he teased him with it first, gently dragging the tip of the blade down from his chest to his stomach. Smoke enjoyed the way the German squirmed in fear… Watching his thin fit figure wriggle only turned him on even more. He picked up the bottom of his shirt, cutting it slowly to the top. Once he got too close to Bandit’s pretty face, he had to cut the other way. After the shirt was cut down the middle, the sleeves were next. He looked at the jeans he was wearing, he decided to remove them later.

Smoke sheathed the sharp knife into his belt loop, pulling out the blunt one. He dragged the tip across Bandit’s chest. He begins to yell, and maybe even cry. How sad… but God damn it turned Smoke on so much. “The more you yell, the rougher I will be… So shut it.” He drags the blade up near his throat. Like magic, the German’s last resort is soft whimpering. Smoke rubbed his bulge a few times before taking the knife away. He turned back to his assortment of tools… 

What should he do next…?

He had a cooler sitting next to his desk. He opened it and grabbed what was inside. Ice cubes. Of course, he only grabbed a single one. The cold ice numbed the tips of his fingers as he brought it over to Bandit. He set it on the middle of his stomach, moving it around in slow circles and even down near his crotch. Bandit tensed up, trying to fight against the cold. James only laughs at him.

“Dominic, there is no escape… Just accept it and relax, for fuck’s sake.”

He whimpered more. So hot…

Now Smoke wielded the sharp knife, but first he undid Bandit’s jeans and managed them down a ways so he wouldn’t have to worry about cutting anything important. He sliced the material down all the way on both legs. Now all that was left were his boxers… the spandex kind. Smoke licked his lips at the sight…

He’s showered with Bandit in the past, but in that setting, you never want to look at the other men in the showers. Now… he could look and admire as he pleased.

Now, of course Smoke kept some “toys” around for his use on others… He looked at Bandit with a sly grin as he reached for a crop. He held the handle tightly then turned to his victim. He gently rested the leather tip on Bandit’s chest. The German made a sound of panic then his chest began to heave. “Mmmm…” Smoke moaned softly. He ran the leather over his nipples, giving them gentle taps. He didn’t want to focus too much on one area, so he ran the tool down his stomach then over his dick. The moment the leather touched the fabric of his boxers, Bandit tried yelling, getting Smoke to stop… Cute. He ran it over his member as if petting it.

“My my, Dominic… I’m starting to think you are enjoying this. I can see you getting hard.”

James watched Bandit’s cock pulse under the spandex. Moving the tool into his other hand, Smoke reaches his hand out to gently stroke his victim’s dick over his boxers. Bandit bucked his hips and moaned. He ran a finger down his throbbing shaft to the tip, the moment he touched the sensitive skin, the German let out a struggled moan.

“Feels good, huh?”

Smoke couldn’t tell if Bandit’s moan was in agreement or he was attempting to curse him out. Smoke chuckled.

He tossed the crop aside, now holding the blunt knife. He rested the tip very close to Bandit’s member, driving him insane with fear. Haha… if only he knew. “Don’t move around so much or you’ll end up hurt.” Smoke growled with a smirk. He had gotten so focused on Bandit that he hadn’t been paying attention to his own erection that was throbbing in pain from neglect. Smoke told himself he would take care of it soon.

He stopped teasing Bandit with the knife, now putting both knives on the desk. He looked at the cooler and opened it, he grabbed one whole ice cube and half of one, that he popped into his mouth. He took the whole ice cube, pulling down Bandit’s boxers part way first, and placed it on his hip bone. Smoke watched as Bandit tried to move away, but also focused on how his cock twitched and throbbed.

Smoke was now having a hard time keeping himself under control.

He looked over at his toys, then at Bandit, then back at the desk. He went over to it, grabbing a couple of things plus the sharp knife one last time.

The cut away his boxers so he was now fully naked on Smoke’s bed. In his hand he held a very specific toy… along with something else that was just as important. James went to the foot of his bed, half laying on it. In his hand, he had a small bottle of lube, in that same hand was a G-Spot vibrator. Smoke bit on his lip as he put a small amount of lube on his hand to start him off. He gently rubbed Bandit’s balls, watching as his dick twitched, begging for attention. He ran one finger down his taint to his hole. Bandit tensed up.

“If you want this to go smoothly, then I would suggest that you fucking relax.”

He glared up at Bandit, even though he couldn’t see him.

Rubbing his hole slowly, Smoke eased a finger inside. He was a little rougher than he should be, but he was getting impatient. Soon, two fingers went in. Once James felt that Bandit was loose enough, he lubed up the toy and slowly pushed it inside him. Bandit definitely let him know when he found his prostate with a gentle buck of his hips. Now… Smoke had a small surprise for him: he turned the toy onto it’s lowest speed, it’s vibrations deep and powerful. Bandit tensed up and moaned hard. He kept it at that speed while Smoke pulled out his own dick and stroked it slowly, admiring how helpless Bandit was, given no choice but to be made into a slut… Him tied up completely at his mercy, especially with a toy inside him, made James’s cock throb and his balls tight.

Bandit would often thrust his hips into nothing, while his prostate was under constant contact and nearly being abused by the strong vibrations.

Smoke had been jerking himself off faster, and squeezing his shaft a little bit tighter. He was getting close, although it was mostly watching Bandit squirm that did it for him. He knew Bandit couldn’t take much more of this, his dick couldn’t stop twitching and pulsating. His moans had been reduced to whimpering and soft growls. With his free hand, Smoke ran a finger slowly down Bandit’s shaft, tracing the veins. Bandit nearly lost control, spontaneously cumming on himself and moaning in both pain and pleasure. Just the sight of the German spilling his load all over himself got Smoke to reach his own orgasm, he denied himself for a few seconds so he could position himself to shoot out exactly where Bandit’s semen was, leaving a very large puddle on his chest and stomach.

Smoke turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled it out. He grabbed a few tissues to wrap it up in. He set it back on the desk. Smoke stuffed himself back inside his pants, then took the cloth out of Bandit’s mouth. He now seemed to exhausted to even try and speak now.

“Breathe one word of this, and this will be much much worse…”

Bandit nodded slowly, a few seconds later he began snoring. Smoke snorted, taking off his blindfold and removing the cuffs from his wrists and ankles. He didn’t bother to dress him, throwing the cut up clothes in the trash. He simply wrapped the German up in a blanket and carried him back to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to get back into the groove so I can get back on track. :)
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ << Follow me for updates!  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/ask << Send me your requests!  
> http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5bb91ffbe4b064885fea4a97 << Vote on my 50 Tumblr Follower Special!


End file.
